


And you weren't

by leedonghaes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Poems, Thorin Dies so, blood tw, death tw, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedonghaes/pseuds/leedonghaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem summarising their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you weren't

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a poetry presentation along with two other pieces by my friends which are angsty and sad too. HAHAHA.

When you were a hundred years old,  
I was a child playing with fireworks on a field.  
While you worked away at the blacksmiths,  
I ate and sat in a garden looking at maps.  
And years ago, when that dragon took your home,  
you were,  
and I wasn’t.

When we met that day in a “tea party”,  
I was nervous and terrified and overwhelmed.  
While you were leading the way through the jungle,  
I was fumbling behind, struggling to catch up.  
And in that moment, when we battled that dragon,  
you were,  
and I was too.

When you sat in the halls lined with gold,  
I was hiding the jewel, scared that you’d find out.  
While you were clinging onto me, the blood oozing out of you,  
I was confused and crying and lost.  
And when I left the group, after the journey’s end,  
I was,  
and you weren’t.


End file.
